A Big Day at the Fair/Soundtrack
'''A Big Day at the Fair: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack '''is a soundtrack album which is gonna have all songs in the film from Walt Disney Pictures and Jerry Bruckheimer Films. The soundtrack will be released on the same day it releases to theaters (USA). It will also be released in July 31st (Only for Worldwide). It was created by Walt Disney Records for the film. Track listing The score was composed by Hans Zimmer while the songs were written by Robert Panzer and Crystal Mata. #"Front Row Seats (Home of Ballet)" (Mark Sayer-Wade (music), Judy Rothman (lyrics))– Angelina #"Our Own Show at the Fair" – Angelina, Alice & Dodger #"We're Off to New York City" – Angelina, Alice, Mary & Dodger #"The Grande Tour" – Angelina, Alice, Dodger, Carlo, Jeanie, Dave, Paul, Rudolf, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Ms. Mimi, Mr. Mouseling, Mrs. Mouseling & Polly #"What's Cooking?" – Chef Flaumbé, Angelina, Alice, Dodger, Carlo, Jeanie, Dave, Paul, Rudolf, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Ms. Mimi, Mr. Mouseling, Mrs. Mouseling & Polly #"Just Imagine!" – Angelina & Alice #"Let's Play Games" – Angelina, Alice, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Martha, Dodger, Carlo, Jeanie, Rudolf, Dave & Paul #"Dress Up" – Angelina, Alice, Carlo, Jeanie, Dave, Paul, Rudolf, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Ms. Mimi, Martha, Dodger & Mary #"What Will You Be (When You Grow Up?)" – Angelina & Alice #"Baby Bumblebee" – Ms. Mimi, Angelina, Alice, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Carlo, Jeanie, Rudolf, Dave, Martha, Dodger & Paul #"All That Jazz" (Robert Lopez, Kristen Anderson-Lopez) – Angelina & Alice #"Humpty Dumpty" – Ms. Mimi, Mary, Angelina, Alice, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Carlo, Jeanie, Rudolf, Dave, Martha, Dodger & Paul #"Hickory Dickory Dock" – Mary, Angelina, Alice, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Carlo, Jeanie, Rudolf, Dave, Martha, Dodger & Paul #"Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat" – Ms. Mimi, Mary, Angelina, Alice, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Carlo, Jeanie, Rudolf, Dave, Martha, Dodger & Paul #"This Little Piggy" – Mary, Angelina, Alice, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Carlo, Jeanie, Rudolf, Dave, Martha, Dodger & Paul #"Our Library Song" – Angelina, Alice, Mary & Dodger #"We Believe in Fairy Tales" – Angelina & Alice #"Knicky Knacky Knocky Knoo" – Dave #"Frére Jacques" – Ms. Mimi, Angelina, Alice, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Carlo, Jeanie, Rudolf, Dave, Martha, Dodger & Paul #"I'll Never Lose You Again " (Inspiration by John Legend, Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel S. Eriksen, Matthew Gerrard, Robert Nevil, Dan Wilson) – Dave #"Sharing and Caring" – Angelina, Alice, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z. & Ms. Mimi #"We're Hungry!" – Meowcent, Jinkquade & Aldoof #"Welcome to Our Big Show!" – Angelina, Alice, Carlo, Jeanie, Dave, Paul, Rudolf, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z. & Ms. Mimi #"I've Been Working On the Railroad" – Viki & A.Z. #"What Will You Be (When You Grow Up?)" (Reprise) – Angelina & Alice #"In the Merry Old Land of Oz" (Harold Arlen (music), E.Y. Harburg (lyrics))– Mary, Carlo, Jeanie, Rudolf, Dave & Paul #"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" (Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman) – Marco & Gracie #"We Believe in Fairy Tales" (Reprise) – Angelina & Alice #"Sharing and Caring" (Reprise) – Angelina, Alice, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z. & Ms. Mimi #"Three Blind Mice" – Marco & Gracie #"For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" – Angelina, Alice, Dodger, Martha, Carlo, Jeanie, Dave, Paul, Rudolf, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Ms. Mimi, Mr. Mouseling, Mrs. Mouseling, Polly, Mrs. Thimble, Mary & Poppy Cat #"Happy Ending" – Angelina, Alice, Martha, Dodger, Carlo, Jeanie, Dave, Paul, Rudolf, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z. & Ms. Mimi #"All You Need Is Love" (End Title) (John Lennon, Paul McCartney)– Grace Potter & The Nocturnals #"You Know You're Right Where I Belong" (End Title) (Inspiration by Michael Bolton, Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman)– Michael Bolton Category:Soundtracks Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Film soundtracks Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks Category:Walt Disney Records Category:Walt Disney Records artists Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Disney franchises Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover Musicals Category:Musicals Category:Musical Films Category:Music Category:Crossover musicals Category:Crossover Movies Category:Hybrids Category:Hybrid films Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films Category:Disney Sequels Category:Shari Lewis Company